The house of Zod
by vodooman
Summary: Oneshots and fics in an AU, where Zod and his wife rule over Earth. Doomsday their son is there too... new: chapter 2 - the lost wife, chapter 3 - everything has a beginning
1. The house of Zod

**The house of Zod**

Fandom: Smallville

Author: vodooman

Rating: G

Genre: prompt reply (sacred_20, prompt: silence), AU

Characters/Pairings: Chloe/Davis, Clark, Zod

Short summary: He continued to look around the new prisoners that had been taken that morning and then he spotted Clark Kent in the midst of the prisoners that were now pathetically kneeling before them.

Any warnings: none…

Disclaimer: SV and its characters aren't mine. I only write fanfiction for entertainment.

A/N: Alright… so this is totally and absolutely AU… and if anyone wants to continue in this verse, or if someone actually got inspired by this short fic-let then by all means do use it! And I am totally not trying to put any character down here… ok? I just happen to really like creating AU's…

::

Everyone was kneeling down before them.

"_Kneel before Zod!"_ was what his father had said, and the humans around them complied. Some willing, some unwilling.

It was true; he did look like his father. Not hundred percent, but it was clear to see the resemblance. Davis looked to the side, to where his mother, Fa'ora of Zod, stood tall and proud. She looked beautiful in her own body, not needing a vessel anymore. Tess Mercer had somehow been able to re-produce the bodies of his parents. He really didn't want to think about the 'how's' or what had happened to Tess Mercer after having fulfilled her purpose.

The poor woman hadn't even realised who she had been working for, or for what cause. And even worse was that even when his father had regained his real body that the poor woman still believed that she still held some advantage or purpose.

Only, she didn't, and it had been her own fault entirely, because she had re-created his parents bodies without any weaknesses that usually accompanied an average Kryptonian being under the yellow sun.

He continued to look around the new prisoners that had been taken that morning and then he spotted Clark Kent in the midst of the prisoners that were now pathetically kneeling before them. Davis took a confident step towards them and nodded to a prisoner-guard to bring Clark before him.

Clark looked up from where he was forced to the floor. A chain made of Kryptonite was restraining him, weakening him.

"Where is she?" he asked calmly, not bothering to acknowledge the other 'freedom fighters' behind the fallen hero. They would all suffer together, no need to hurt them before their time has come, he told himself.

Clark only looked at him with disgust and then forced his gaze back to the floor. There was a hate-filled silence before he replied "I'll never tell you!"

His father, the general, was about to let his anger and hatred for the house of El get the better of him again, so Davis quickly interfered. "It doesn't matter, one way or the other. I'll find her sooner or later… I'm immortal, and so is she…"

He turned then, turned his back to the prisoners, and faced his biological parents and added "I have time."

He knew the reasons why the freedom fighters of earth had kidnapped her, and knew that by now she must have already a round belly, showing the world the next heir to the House of Zod. He also knew that she must have only gone with them because she was afraid that they would hurt her or their child… At least it was what he always told himself, whenever he couldn't find her.


	2. The Lost wife

**The house of Zod – the lost wife **  
Fandom: Smallville  
Author: vodooman  
Rating: G  
Genre: AU  
Characters/Pairings: Chloe/Davis  
Any warnings: none  
Disclaimer: SV and its characters aren't mine. I only write fan fiction for entertainment.  
A/N: This is the continuation I really wanted to write... And if I may be so bold and say... it turned out just the way I wanted it to... I have to say that I like Davis a little more rough... still adorably handsome... yet a little more forcefully than before... And I kind of like to believe that he and 'his beast' made some kind of agreement about blackouts and such...

::

Beautiful... that's what she was, thought Davis, as he neared her slowly. He had finally found her. Finally found her in one of many shelters that held the last of the 'free humans'.

Just a few hours ago, he had watched as a weaker freedom fighter cracked and spilled every secret he knew. Some of the information was out-dated by a few hours or days, but a list of coordinates for shelters were also things the man told them.

He had at first not believed that a freedom fighter would so willingly give them the coordinates of safe houses and shelters; but with every new coordinate his excitement over the possibility of maybe finding Chloe in one of them grew. And when he had taken a small team to check on each and every one of the coordinates, something inside him suddenly started to come to life.

If he had to give it a name, he'd say that the beast inside him was sensing something, and was getting excited over the fact that he knew she was near. They were near.

And now he had really found her. He had finally found them.

She didn't move, instead looked at him with a frightened face. Her hands were protectively wrapped around her middle.

With a smile he noted that she really was showing. This knowledge amplified the happiness he felt in this moment even more.

"You don't need to be afraid of me Chloe..." he said soothingly to her, holding his hands up for her to see. He wasn't going to harm her; he needed for her to understand that. He wasn't upset with her, not when he knew that the freedom fighters had kidnapped her and forcefully made her stay with them.

It confused him a little that she looked at him like he was a threat. What had those freedom fighters done to her, wondered Davis as he took a few steps forward to her.

Her face turned from frightened and ready for flight, to confused and a frown marred her face. She seemed to be searching for something and then shook her head. She rubbed her temple, and he noticed a silver armband around her wrist. One that the freedom fighters used for identification. But it didn't look like it was hers.

After a moment, in which neither moved - him of fear of frightening her even more, and her probably because she was afraid of evoking a reaction she didn't want to - her voice broke the silence. "I know you... don't I?"

Davis looked at her confused and then found himself taking more steps towards her. "Yes... you do," he replied calmly, not betraying the anger and frustration this conversation was already starting to evoke in him.

"But they said you'd kill us as soon as you found us..." she murmured to herself not really addressing him, but Davis caught it anyway.

"Who told you that?" he asked pained, knowing that she could see the hurt in his face. He remembered General Zod - his father - telling him to mask his feelings in front of others. But he had long ago decided to never mask his feelings before her. He didn't have a reason for that. Chloe was his wife, the mother of his unborn child, the woman he had long ago taken as a lover and the only one he would ever want to spend eternity with.

She looked at him like a deer caught in headlights. Her lips thinned, like she was afraid to even open them. He could hear her heart accelerate. She was afraid... Of what, wondered Davis as he finally came to a stop just before her. Who was she trying to shelter from him and his anger?

He could reach out, and stroke her hair, thought Davis as he looked down at her. Her heart was now even faster, beating away like she was running a marathon thought he. "Don't be afraid of me..." he said, trying to calm her. This much stress couldn't be good for her or the baby...

"Wha..." her voice croaked, she swallowed and tried again, "what are you going to do with us now?" her small and frightened voice asked.

He chose to ignore the fright in her voice, and answered with what he hoped was a soft and honest smile. One she had always playfully called 'her lost innocent puppy smile'. And then he reached for her.

He hesitated for only a moment when he noticed her flinch away from him, then moved again and finally took her into his arms. He could feel the erratic heartbeat against his body and buried his face in her hair, smelling the familiar smell of her hair. How much he had missed it...

After a moment, he noticed that her initially rigid posture started to relax, and her heartbeat started to slow a little. When he started to stroke her hair, and make soothing circular motions on her back, she relaxed even more, and her heartbeat was almost in a normal rhythm.

"I know you... I'm sure I know you..." she whispered, and he smiled into her hair, not letting her notice that he had again heard her.

He would find out what had happened after she had been kidnapped, and why she was acting like she didn't remember him. Stroking her hair again, he marvelled at the feel of her finally in his arms, and how much he had missed her, longed for her. He had finally found her... And this time, he vowed, Chloe would never leave his side again.


	3. Everything has a beginning

**The house of Zod – Everything has a beginning**

Fandom: Smallville

Author: vodooman

Rating: G

Genre: AU, series, family, hurt/comfort

Characters/Pairings: Davis/Doomsday, Jor-El, Brainiac

Any warnings: None, but it would really help if you read the other series parts before this one...

Disclaimer: Smallville and its characters are not mine. I only write fan fiction for funs and entertainment.

A/N: Finally... I wanted to write a little beginning for this series from the start. I always intended to make some sort of different start for Davis... I just can't imagine him being goo... that really is too weird. I hope it is fine that I am dedicating this to you, scifichick... I was thinking about you when I wrote this... let's just say a little Christmas present I was working on these last few days... hope you like it!  
A/N2: All of my prior fanfics can be found on my personal writing comm.... I decided to take them down from , so... if you want to read my other fics, then do so there... (Link can be found on my profile page)

**::**

"I hate you!" the little boy screamed.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" he repeated over and over again, as his little hands had balled into fists. And as those fists continued to punch the older man's stomach, not really hurting him at all, the little boy continued to repeat the mantra over and over again.

The crystalline room reflected both the little angry boy and the older man, wearing the colours of the house of El. The room itself was a silent white, not betraying the happenings of a prior punishment.

"I'm sorry!" he said at last, and tried to comfort the boy, but was pushed away by little hands. An angry and hate filled face looked up at him. The little boy, so much like his father, kept on glaring at him. His father called him 'Doomsday' but Jor-El knew that he couldn't call a little boy this.

"You killed my parents!" screamed the boy one more time, before he ran away. The guards with him in the room looked to him for an order to follow. Jor-el sighed. He told them to look for him. He needed to talk to the little lost child before the hate he saw today stayed manifested forever...

--

He ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. He went to the only place he knew he'd be save. Their home.

But when he got there guards stood outside their home. The horrible man must have placed them before the house in hopes that he catches me too, thought the boy with sorrow-filled dark brown eyes. He was sure that now that his parents were dead, that the horrible man would try to kill him too... but he wouldn't let that happen!

_Father always told me that the house of Zod never gives up without a good fight... I will make father and mother proud of me..._

He stood in a side-alley, contemplating how to get into his parents home without being found out, when he suddenly felt a hand clasp down on his shoulder. Preparing to hit who ever it was below the belt, he turned and acted quickly. But to his surprise his move had been intercepted, his fist caught in a much larger and stronger one.

He looked up into the face of the humanoid like machine that he knew was under the command of his father. _What had his father called him_, wondered the boy for a moment.

"Brainiac." _I hope..._

"Doomsday. I have been waiting here for you," said the machine without much emotion. "I have been ordered to send you to safety."

The boy swallowed. He never really liked the name much, but his father always said it with such pride, that he never could tell him of his dislike for the odd name. A name fit for a leader, a destroyer, had his father told him one night. He missed his father.

"Father and mother... they were killed..." started the boy, intent of hiding his hurt feeling in front of the human-looking machine.

Brainiac looked down at the small boy in front of him and then answered without much emotion, "Negative, they have been banished to the Phantom Zone. Their bodies are destroyed; their spirits are left intact for punishment..."

Something akin to hope stirred in the little boy. He looked up into the cold dead eyes of the machine and asked slowly, "Is there a way that we can bring them back? Can we free my parents?"

The humanoid machine looked down at the boy and then replied, "Negative, not now. You will be sent to safety. Contact will be made after a period of absence. Now you will be sent away."

It was the last thing the boy heard before everything went dark.

--

He woke up shivering. It was cold and it was wet...

Slowly his muscles started to work again. But it took him some time. To sit up, to get up.

He looked around and found himself in a field of green of sorts. He looked down at himself and noticed the lack of clothes. Without much further thought, he started to walk.

One step, two steps, shiver, three steps...

Hidden behind a bush, he watched two grown people pick up a little boy. They hugged him, and the woman kissed the child, comforted him. Were those the little boys parents, wondered the shivering boy, still hidden behind the bushes.

He looked around after the two grownups left and wondered where he was, where his parents were... Why was he alone here? And why couldn't he remember...?

He heard a noise, and before he could run, he found himself caged.

It all turned dark after that.


End file.
